How strong do you thik I am?
by taby16
Summary: [T&T] Aveces es dificl decir lo que sentimos, pero ¿hasta cuando podemos esperar por algo que quiza no sucedera?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary[T&T..virvir sin ti no lo sopotaría, por eso quiero saber si me ama o no?

Nota:

"…." (pensamientos)

-….. (diálogos)

**N/a. les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion "How strong do you think i am?" de Alexz Johnson... no es muy conocida pero me gusta omo canata...**

--------------------------------------------------------

**How ****Strong Do You Think I am?**

-"Quiero ser sincera, hace tiempo que te estoy queriendo, pero sé que quizá lo nuestro nunca prodrá ser. No entiendo cómo es que me fije en ti, todavia me parece imposible que te hayas apoderado de mi coraón…"

-Te interrumpo.-dijo un joven de más o menos 24 años.

-No está bien solo estaba pensando…"siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho"

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? tal vez te puedo ayudar.-dijo sonriendo

-No es necesario, esperaré a sakura.

-Ella me dijo que regresará en la noche. Vamos, díme, no puede ser tan grande.-dijo sonriendo

-No se preocupe joven Touya, estoy bien.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negármelo?, sé que talvez no me muestras lo que te pasa, pero yo lo siento; siento que algo te sucede, no sé como explicarlo, pero es algo que no puede pasar por alto.

-No nesecito de tu ayuda, menos la tuya, y si Sakura no está, puedo hacerlo sola.-dijo ella con una voz un poco dura.

-Vamos no es que quiera decir que eres una inútil o algo así. Sé que eres fuerte, has ayudado a mi hermana en todo, yo lo sé, pero así como das ayuda, necesitar ser ayudada, déjame hacerlo.-dijo acercándola hacia él para abrazarla. Ella no se dejó.

-Crees que si me abrazas, podré olvidar lo que pasó, aquella vez. Tú jugaste conmigo, me besaste y yo no supe que hacer y ahora quieres consolarme cuando tú eres el culpable de que me sienta así, nunca me dijiste nada.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía lo que sentía, no lo podía entender, te pido perdón, no me gusta verte tan triste, sobre todo si la causa soy yo….-dijo él con una voz triste y justo cuando iba a continuar…

-Y hasta cuando creías que podía ocultar lo que siento por ese beso, nunca me preguntaste algo, no te importaron mis sentimientos, solo lo hciste porque tenías ganas nada más.

-Yo…no sé lo que me pasó, sólo te miré y fue algo que recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que debía hacerlo, tenía que.

-Así que eso piensas de mi, que soy sólo un 'agarre', alguien con quien tienes ganas de besar cada vez a que a ti se te antoja, si no te importo déjame en paz. Dime hasta cuando me tendrás así. Si tú juegas conmigo entonces yo haré lo mismo, para que sientas lo que yo, aunque no creo que lo logre hacerte daño, por que yo… ¡yo sí te quiero!.. por eso… por eso no creo que te sientas tan mal si es que lo hago.

-¿Tú me quieres?.-dijo él sorprendido.

-No sólo eso... yo...yo.. te.. amo.-dijo ella llorando-No es que lo haya planeado, pero sí ¡te amo y ¿que!... a ti no te importa así que déjame en paz.

-Pues si me importa…. "rayos no sé como decírselo…la besé por que no podía seguir viviendo sin saber a que saben sus labios…esos labios que me han ido hechizando…... sólo díselo, ya verás que así se arreglaran las cosas……tú cállate, no puedo hacerlo!!!!"

-¿Por qué me dices eso?, ya no juegues más conmigo, me da miedo seguir pensándote y saber que tal vez nunca te deje de querer.-dijo ella alejándose de él.

-Es que yo…"te amo"…yo ..."TE AMO"….-trataba de decir mientras la jalaba delicadamente del brazo.

-No sigas jugando conmigo por favor, es lo único que te pido, sólo dame la oportunidad de sacarte me mi mente, de mi corazón. no lo hagas más díficil.-dijo ella tratando de no llorar, pero era inutil solo podía sentirse más debil frente a él. Toavía no podía creer cómo es que la traía tan enamorada.

-No lo entiendes, quiero decirte algo, pero no puedo, no sé como decirtelo.

-Ya no me sigas confundiendo, solo déjame salir de aquí, suéltame.-desperada y con el llanto en sus ojos.

-"Ves lo que haces, la alejas de ti, díselo de una vez….lo haré"…

-….Yo Te amo Tomoyo Daidoji, Te amo-le susurró en el oído.

-No me mientas, no me destroces más el corazón.-dijo tratando de salir de los brazos musculosos del joven

-No quiero hacerlo, sólo quiero amarte, déjame amarte.-dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.-dijo ella mostrando una debil sonrisa.

-Sí, quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, por eso te besé, porque ya no podía vivr sin ti, no podía seguir viéndote y no poder besarte, perdóname si te lastimé.

-Sólo ámame, sólo borra con tus besos, mi dolor, abrázame hasta que pueda recuperar mi sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, tengo toda mi vida, para dartela, Te amo, y lo haré hasta que dios me diga que es demasiado amor.-Terminó de decir esto y la besó con toda la pasión que tenía y podía dar…

--------------------------------

**NOtas De la AuTora:**

**Espero que le haya gustado, lo hice en un momento medio raro de mi vida, porque a mi una vez me pasó lo mismo . pero todo salió bien aunque termináramos después, es bonito recordar algo que fue tan feliz….**

**TABY…..3xD!**


End file.
